crotooniafandomcom-20200214-history
Tillie to the Rescue/Transcript
This article is a transcript'' ''of the'' 'Railways of Crotoonia ''episode ''"Tillie to the Rescue"'' from season one, which aired on August 21, 2017. *(''After the opening credits, we see some engines working in Kahlville Junction. We see Diesel reversing.) *'NARRATOR: '''Far away, in the country of Crotoonia, there lives a railway company called the "Fantasyland and Fairy Tale Railway-Traction Company Ltd." There are many engines that live here who run the main lines and branch lines of Crotoonia's railways. *(''We see TILLIE, the No. 3 Engine, hauling some coaches through the yard. She whistles and smiles.) *'NARRATOR: '''One of the smallest engines in the company was a switch engine named Tillie. She moved engines in and out of the sheds, sorted out all the coaches and wagons, and prepared and brought the trains for the big engines to take down the mainline. *(Scene cuts to Farnsworth; the snobbish passenger diesel, moving along the line.) *'NARRATOR: 'The biggest diesel in the company was Farnsworth. He adored pulling passenger trains over the mountains and the towns, but he loathed any goods train. *(Tillie watches James passing by with a goods train until Farnsworth interrupts) *'FARNSWORTH: 'Where are my coaches?! *'TILLIE: (Annoyed) Hold your wheels, Farnsworth! They're nearly ready. *'FARNSWORTH: '''Well, hurry up! I can't waste time dealing with silly little engines, 'like you.' *'TILLIE': (Indignantly) What do you mean, 'silly'?! I've spent my days running these yards, while you zoom down the Main Line with your coaches. *'FARNSWORTH: (Honks and backs up to collect his coaches) Well, you work with freight cars, I work strictly with passenger coaches. I'd never touch those dirty things. *'''TILLIE: (Cheekily) Well then, you're a disposable engine, then. You won't be ready for emergency trains, then. *'FARNSWORTH: (Stutters indignantly) DISPOSABLE?! '''I'll have you know that I'm an indispensable engine. I am needed for passenger work. You're just as important to us big engines as that puny little tender engine from the circus or whatever. *'CASEY JR: (Off-screen) Who are you calling 'puny'? *(Screen pans to the right and Casey Jr. the Circus Engine, who's also the No. 1 engine of the company, comes charging into view. Farnsworth stammers in shock and quickly backs up, just as the little circus engine darts through) *'FARNSWORTH: '''Watch where you're going along those points! *'CASEY JR: 'Well, watch what you say about us smaller engines. We may not be as big as you, but we're just as useful as you over-glossed passenger engines. (Cheekily whistles and puffs away) *'FARNSWORTH: 'Oh, I didn't need this today. Good day, sir! I SAID 'GOOD DAY'! *(Scene cuts to Strong Bad working beside the line) *'STRONG BAD: Nothing warranted you saying "Good Day" that second time! *'FARNSWORTH: '(Distant)' '''I don't care! *(A big blue tender engine reverses quickly by, making the shovel hit Strong Bad in the face. The blue engine is revealed to be Montana, the No. 5 Express Engine. He stops at the platform, where a workman is waiting for him) *'MONTANA:' Morning, sir. Express runs right away? *'WORKMAN:' Sorry, Montana. Miss Ella had to do some rescheduling this morning. There's a slow goods train waiting at Celgreb Central Yards, and she wanted you to pick it up from all the stations in the Celgreb Region. And start work on the express train. *'MONTANA:' No problem, sir. Be back in a bit. *(As Montana puffs away, Tillie had heard everything and was feeling a little sad) *'TILLIE:' (Sadly) I wish I could take a train outside of the yard. *(A familiar blue No.1 tank engine puffs up alongside Tillie) *'NARRATOR:' Just then, Tillie's friend, Thomas arrived. Like a few Crotoonians, he often stops by from the Island of Sodor. And this morning, he was just bringing a goods train of supplies to his own branch line in Crotoonia. *(As Ivor reverses by, Thomas whistles 'hello' to Tillie) *'THOMAS:' Good morning, Tillie! How are things in the junction? *'TILLIE:' (Still a little sad) Same as always. Everybody's busy with their own jobs, while I'm stuck shunting cars and coaches in the place. *'THOMAS:' Don't worry, Tillie. I'm sure you'll get a chance to work outside Kahlville. I was a shunter like you when I started on Sodor, but once I learned enough and proved I was really useful, I got my own branchline and coaches. *'TILLIE:' (Cheers up a bit) Really? *'THOMAS:' Really! So don't worry. You work your hardest, and I know for that you'll have a bigger job soon enough. (Thomas' driver taps him on the cab, and signals him that it's time to get moving) Oh! Sorry, Tillie! I have to take these supplies to Gridinia now. (Toots whistle and puffs away) Have a good day! *'TILLIE: I'll try. *(Scene cuts to Celgreb City Central Station, one of the big stations in Crootonia) *'''NARRATOR: Celgreb Central Station is one of the biggest stations in Crootonia. Every day, passenger trains rattle and roll in and out the station, hauling coaches of all kinds to and from the towns and cities. (Scene pans to Gordon, the Island of Sodor's No. 4 Express Engine) And it was a very busy morning, while Gordon was stuck outside the platform doing nothing. *(Gordon was talking to himself, until he hears Farnsworth's horn) *'GORDON: '(Grudgingly)' '''Oh, no, not him! *(Farnsworth pulls up alongside Gordon) *'FARNSWORTH: Hello, slowcoach. What are you doing sitting around? Don't you usually pull the Express? *'GORDON: '(Rolling his eyes) I know, Farnsworth. I've been placed with another job. I've got to wait for my driver to pick up a schedule before I can set off. *'FARNSWORTH: '''Oh, how quaint. I suppose it's only fitting for a tender- *'GORDON: '''(Interrupting) Don't you start that! Not like you were late by five minutes. *'FARNSWORTH: '''OK, that was not my fault! It was all because of that silly little circus engine. (Gordon looks at him) And a goat on the line. And an overheated radiator- Look, the point I'm trying to make is at least I'm working on... *(A workman comes up to him) *'WORKMAN: Farnsworth! Oh-ho, what luck! Can you leave your coaches here and help Gordon take some container wagons later? *'FARNSWORTH: '''But... (Stammers) *'WORKMAN: Oh, splendid! Head to the goods yard, find some wagons and be at the Celgreb Bay Container Docks by 12:30. There's a big load to haul, so we'll need all the help we can get. (Walks off) *'FARNSWORTH: '(Still stammering) WHAT?! ' *'GORDON: You were saying? (Laughs, blows whistle and puffs away. Farnsworth groans in disgust and reluctantly follows Gordon, with his coaches still coupled to him) *'''OLIVER: Farnsworth, wait! You've forgotten about the passengers for my line! (Farnsworth uncouples the coaches, just as Sir Reginald the No. 25 engine pulls in. He screeches to a halt to see Farnsworth's coaches barring his way) *'SIR REGINALD: '''Oh, bon dieur!' FARNSWORTH!!!' *(Montana pulls into the station behind Sir Reginald, where Chuggington's rescue diesel shunter, Calley, comes in pulling some wagons) *'NARRATOR:' As Montana pulled in, Calley the Rescue Shunter rolled up along the other platform. She was delivering emergency supplies to all the stations on the main line. *(Calley stops at the platform and sees Montana looking worried) *'CALLEY: Morning, Montana! What's up with you? You look like your connecting rods are twisted. *'''MONTANA: Sorry, Calley. Just waiting around to collect a freight train to bring around the region this morning. I've got a long run across the border today, so I can't be late. *'CALLEY: '''Don't worry about it, Montana. You've been pulling the express for years. You'll catch up with it. Besides, I've just heard that Henry and Chatsworth are managing the runs from Celgreb to the mainland in the morning. So you'll be covered until then. *'MONTANA:' Well, I suppose you're right. Thanks for letting me know, Calley. *'CALLEY: Anytime, old timer. *'''P.A: Attention! Oliver, you're clear for the 9:00 Local to Celgreb Bay. (Oliver chuffs away with his passenger train) Oh, and could one of the shunters please bring in Montana's wagons? We have to clear the platform for Thomas' supply train to Gridinia Harbour. *'CALLEY: '(Chuckles) Well, I best be on my way then. The stations need these supplies in case an emergency breaks out. *'MONTANA:' All right, then. Have a good run, Calley! *(Calley honks her horn and rattles away with her train) *'''CALLEY: '''Breakdown Crotoonian coming thro-ough! Category:Transcripts